The present disclosure is related to the field of anesthesia delivery. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to medical vaporizers.
Medical vaporizers are devices that hold a volume of liquid drug exemplarily for use with an anesthesia delivery machine. The vaporizer operates to convert the liquid drug to a gaseous state. The delivery of the gaseous drug to the patient is facilitated by the interaction of the anesthesia delivery machine with the vaporizer.
Modern electronic vaporizers may not be considered compatible for use with a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) machine if the vaporizer has an electronic LED or LCD display, due to the strong magnetic field associated with the MRI machine. Some previous solutions have relied upon electromagnetic shielding over the electronic LCD or LED display. Such electromagnetic shielding reduces the brightness and impairs visibility of the display. Additionally, if it is desired that the electronic display of the vaporizer be operational when the vaporizer is not connected to an anesthesia delivery machine, the vaporizer must also include a battery. However, this introduces further disadvantages, including battery charging, monitoring, replacement, and disposal.